


Bonfire Nights

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: Elements [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bonfires, Fluff, Multi, True Drabble, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: They have a bonfire night. (For Team Earth's Elements February. Week Four: Fire)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: Elements [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bonfire Nights

_The dance of the flames is almost hypnotic._

_The golden sparks fly high into the night sky, moving in a gentle twirl. Fitz follows them with his eyes, feeling the heat on his face._

_He listens to the crackling of the fire and to Hunter, who is humming a melody that sounds vaguely like Country Road while roasting another marshmallow._

_Fitz feels warm, not only on the outside, but also from the inside. Bobbi’s arm is around his shoulder and Jemma’s hand is in his._

_The moment is peaceful and Fitz puts it into his collections of new happier memories._


End file.
